cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob
|enemies = Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves |likes = Auto mechanics, hanging out with the his friends, working out, Sherlock Holmes books, driving his truck, martial arts, rock and roll, action, adventure, romance, video games, children, helping others |dislikes = His mother's death, his father's stubbornness, Butch, Mia's betrayal, violence, threats to Matthew |powers = Powerful Strength Extensive knowledge on music Master fighter |possessions = |weapons = |fate = Restores his bond with his father and lives happily with him and his friends|inspiration = Johnny from the Sing! movie Taron Egerton|alias = Son (by Kenneth) Buddy (by his friends)}} '''Jacob '''is Matthew's best friend and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a musically passionate gorilla who inherited his love for music from his late mother and dreams of becoming a musician when he grows up. In the present day, he's helping his widowed father with running his auto mechanic business. Background Jacob was born on November 23, 1996 and spent the first three years in with his parents. When he started his first day at school, he developed a love for music after playing the toy piano in his class. His dream was to become a pianist but his father, Kenneth wanted him to become a musician. However, Jacob's mother talked with her infuriated husband and told him to respect his son's dreams and wishes. As Jacob grew into his teenage years, his love for music grew stronger. Meanwhile, Kenneth had trouble running the family business by himself and his wife became sick. Kenneth thought that bed rest would help her but it didn't. When Jacob and Kenneth came home from school, the next day, Kenneth's wife was dead. Jacob and Kenneth were sad about losing their mother and wife. With Kenneth being a widower, he was harsh and oversensitive with his son. By the time, Jacob was became 18, his father forced him to become a mechanic and have absolutely no contact with music, since he considered it a distraction. When Jacob started his first music class in high school, he immediately caught Matthew and the gang's attention with his extraordinary piano playing. Upon learning that Matthew and the gang are in a band, Jacob joined their band. Matthew said that they have their first concert in two days at Kate's Karaoke Shack. Jacob had time to practice but he had to keep it a secret, so every time when Kenneth goes to bed, Jacob sneaks out of the house to practice for the concert on Friday. For the past days, Kenneth became suspicious about his son's jumpy behavior. On the night of the concert, Jacob snuck out and headed to Kate's Karaoke Shack. As Jacob was performing his song, he was caught by Kenneth, who followed Jacob to the place. Angered with his son disobeying his orders and playing music when he wasn't suppose to. Infuriated, Kenneth destroys Jacob's piano and tore up his music book. After tonight, Jacob and Kenneth became a distance. Feeling bad for getting Jacob in trouble, Matthew comforts him outside of his house. Jacob wonders how he can spend more time with his father. Matthew said that he couldn't do anything about that but Jacob could. Since it's only Jacob and Kenneth, it's up to Jacob to restore his bond with his father. While his father was fixing dinner, Jacob tried to talk with his father but was still too angry. That's when Jacob yelled at his father and told him to listen. Still upset with his son, Jacob looked at the keytar that was on top of the fireplace. As Jacob was playing, Kenneth tried to stop him but he realized that the song that Jacob was playing was the same song that Kenneth played when he first met his wife as a teenager. Having reconciled with his son, Kenneth apologized for destroying his piano and songbook. To redeem himself, he gave Jacob his songbook and he promised to share his songs with the world. At his next concert, Kenneth showed up and played with his friends and family. Personality Jacob is a kind and sweet mountain gorilla with a passion for music. He inherited his talent for music from his father, who lost interest after he had Jacob. He mostly into piano music (mainly soul). Jacob is very sensitive and emotional and tends to jump to conclusions when there's bound to be a bright side to the problem. He respects Matthew for his confidence and wisdom which helped him reconciled with his father. He warmly cares for his friends and his behavior towards younger children is extremely good. He knows a lot about them and how to take care of them. Jacob is one of the Wooten characters who believes that violence isn't the answer to everything. In some episodes, when Butch tries to beat up a student, Jacob confronts Butch and forces him to leave that student alone. However, he is protective of his friends and family which is why he is an expert martial arts. Jacob never loses his temper but he isn't afraid to stand up to his father, Butch or anybody who's poorly treating his friends, family or innocent people. Jacob isn't afraid of admitting that he's wrong or that he lied to his father. Out of extreme sadness, Jacob understands his father's grief and learns to forgive him for his destructive and stubborn actions. Jacob is shown to be eternally grateful, as shown for his loyalty towards Matthew, the person who gave him the guidance to make up with his father. Physical appearance Jacob is a tall and slender mountain gorilla with grey fur. He wears a blue shirt with a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Jacob appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with School Gang members. He is seen at school and was rooting for Matthew, when he was playing a song in the talent show along with Randy. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, he helps Matthew remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," with Michael and the others. The North Wooten Jacob is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, he helps Matthew by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Jacob serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Musicians Category:Gorillas Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:English characters Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Mechanics Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:European characters